Furaha & Kopa
by Lore24
Summary: Furaha, una cachorrita cariñosa y alegre, conocerá a Kopa, el príncipe de Pridelands. Se harán muy buenos amigos y quizás hasta haya algo más que amistad...
1. Un cachorro llamado Kopa

**Nota de autora:** Soy fan de El Rey León de hace ya muchos años, y he escrito miles de Fanfics a lo largo de ese lapso de tiempo. Pero me decidí a publicar este, por ahora.

Furaha es una de mis leonizaciones, tengo dos o tres. Es un OC, por supuesto. Y los derechos de ella y su familia me pertenecen.

Pero, claro, Kopa no me pertenece ni ningún personaje de las películas, libros, comics, serie, etc.

Y cómo es ficción de fan, voy a modificar unas cuantas cosas. Se irán dando cuenta a medida que avance de capítulo.

Bueno, espero que les guste mi Fic :) Dejen sus comentarios! Gracias!

 **Capitulo 1: Un cachorro llamado Kopa**

Era un día soleado y caluroso en la sabana.

La hija del medio del rey Hekima y la reina Kusini, había salido a explorar temprano en la mañana. Claro, con permiso de sus padres.

Furaha era la princesa del reino Njano.

Su hermano mayor, Kwanza, había muerto a causa de unos chacales que lo atacaron cuando sus padres se descuidaron. Furaha tenía sólo dos semanas de nacida cuando eso sucedió, y no recordaba a su hermano, pero sus padres le habían hablado mucho de él.

Tenía un hermano menor, Mahiri. Él era el próximo líder de la Guardia del León de ese reino.

Furaha correteaba, feliz como su nombre lo indicaba, cuando se choco con un cachorro…

-oye, tranquila, no voy a lastimarte-le dijo el cachorro, sonriendo al ver a Furaha tan asustada

-mi padre dice que nunca le dé la espalda a un forastero-dijo Furaha, de repente, enojada

-no soy un forastero, soy el príncipe de Pridelands. ¿Y tú eres…?-dijo el cachorro amarillo/naranja con un mechón marrón en la cabeza

-Furaha, princesa de Njano-dijo la cachorra, ahora más tranquila -¡Woah! ¿Eres de ese reino del que tanto he oído hablar?-

-sí, así es-dijo el cachorro, riendo –me llamo Kopa, un placer conocerte, Furaha-

-el placer es mío, Kopa-dijo Furaha, sonriendo –por cierto, dime Furi-

-okey, Furi, así que… ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí?-

-pues…ya sabes, corretear, jugar y explorar todo-dijo Furaha, sentándose

-yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. ¿Quieres jugar a las traes?-propuso Kopa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Te toque, corre!-grito Furaha, tocando su hombro con la pata y salió corriendo

Jugaron un largo rato, hasta que oscureció y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos reinos. Prometiendo que al siguiente día se volverían a juntar en el mismo lugar, Furaha le presentaría a su hermanito y quizás a algún amigo o amiga, y él les presentaría a sus amigos.

Hekima regaño a su hija por llegar tarde, le pidió disculpas y todos se fueron a dormir.


	2. Jugando con todos los amigos

**Capitulo 2: Jugando con todos los amigos**

Era otro típico día soleado.

Mahiri estaba molestando a su hermana Furaha, le mordía las orejas para que se despertara…

-¡Vamos, Furi, despierta! ¡Me ibas a presentar a tu amigo Kopa!-grito Mahiri, saltando alrededor de ella

-ya voy, ya voy, conejo. Sólo déjame estirarme-dijo la leoncita, estirando sus patas –papá, mamá, yo, Mahiri, Alex, Xander, Finn y Shadow vamos a ir a explorar y a ver a Kopa, ¿Podemos?-pregunto Furaha

-no lo sé…-dijo Kusini, haciendo una mueca

-¿Siiiiiiiii?-dijeron Furaha y su hermanito, dándole una gran sonrisa

-está bien, pueden ir-dijo su madre, enternecida por las sonrisas de sus cachorros

-¡Sí, sí, sí!-gritaban los cachorros, brincando

-pero Alfred los va a acompañar-dijo su padre, de repente

-¡Oh, no! ¡Alfred no!-se quejo Mahiri, mirando a su hermana mayor

Alfred era el mayordomo real del rey. Un cálao de plumas amarillas y pico rojo. Era educado, firme, prudente y no le gustaban los lugares peligrosos.

-de prisa, entre más pronto lleguemos, más pronto regresaremos-dijo Alfred, volando muy por encima de los cachorros, y junto a Finn.

Mahiri era muy parecido a Kopa, pero todavía no le crecía el mechón de color. Era dorado con las patas, el pecho, la barriga y la boca de un color más claro; tenía la cola y dentro de las orejas color marrón oscuro, así que su melena iba a ser de ese color; también tenía el borde de las orejas negras.

Alex era un cachorro de guepardo de color naranja con muchas manchas negras, típico de los guepardos, y ojos marrones.

Xander era un rinoceronte niño, gris y de ojos azules.

Finn era una garceta africana macho y de poca edad. Las plumas de la cabeza las tenía rojas, las demás plumas del cuerpo eran blanquísimas y tenía los ojos amarillos.

Shadow era un cachorro de pantera negra, completamente negro, con los ojos verdes.

Y Furaha era naranja con la barriga, el pecho y la boca de un color crema más claro. Tenía los ojos marrones. Y la punta de su rabo y dentro de sus orejas tenía un color marrón más claro que el de su hermanito.

-¡No! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!-grito Shadow, molesto

-él es tan insoportable, desearía saltar y comérmelo de un bocado-dijo Alex, burlón, refiriéndose a Alfred

-¿De quién hablas, jovencito?-pregunto Alfred, mirándolo de reojo

-¡Nada, señor pico de banana!-grito Mahiri

-¡No me diga pico de banana, príncipe Mahiri!-

-¡No me llames príncipe! ¡Eso es sólo la mitad de lo que soy!-

-¿Y qué es la otra mitad?-pregunto, confundido, Alex

-yo…umh…no lo sé. ¿Líder de la guardia del león?-dijo Mahiri, pensativo

-aun te estás preparando, Mahiri. Debes ser paciente-dijo Furaha, haciendo una mueca

-ya sé, ¡Pero la espera me mata!-

-a mí igual, ya quiero estar en esa guardia-dijo Finn

-yo también, voy a golpear duro a esas hienas-dijo Xander, riendo

Seguían caminando, cuando de repente una leoncita conocida llego corriendo y tiro sin querer a Mahiri…

-¡Ups! Lo lamento, Mahi. Iba muy apurada-dijo Mikisha, saliendo de arriba del pequeño cachorro

-hola, Miki-dijo Mahiri, sonriendo

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto Mikisha, lamiéndole el mechón a Mahiri

-estábamos por ir a Pridelands, les presentaría a mi nuevo amigo Kopa-dijo, sonriendo, Furaha

-¡Oh, Kopa! ¡Yo lo conozco! Bueno…yo vivo allí, de hecho. Es un hermoso cachorro. Pero vas a tener competencia si quieres conquistarlo, Furi-dijo Mikisha, algo burlona

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no estoy enamorada de él-dijo Furaha, sonrojándose

-¿No? Jaja, te ves tierna con ese sonrojo-dijo Alex, riendo

-¡Ya déjame, guepardo de porquería!-grito Furaha, molesta. Alex agacho las orejas, dolido.

-no le hables así-gruño Mahiri, poniéndose enfrente de Alex

-está bien, lo siento, Alex-murmuro Furaha

-ya, ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento, Mahi? Ya quisiera verte como el líder de la guardia del león de Njano-dijo Mikisha, sonriendo y mirando con orgullo al cachorro, a quien quería muchísimo

-bien, eso creo. Me metí en un par de problemas la semana pasada, y papá me regaño feo. Pero bueno, ya lo supere-dijo Mahiri, haciéndose el fuerte

-papá estuvo a punto de pegarte cuando se entero que habías ido a esas temibles tierras-dijo, riendo burlona, su hermana

-¡No es cierto!-grito, enfadado, Mahiri

-todos nuestros padres se enojaron-dijo Alex, agachando la cabeza

-sí, bueno, tenían razón en estarlo, joven Alex. Fue demasiado arriesgado, pudieron haber muerto-dijo Alfred, serio, y parándose en medio de los cachorros

-pico de banana estaba temblando de miedo ese día-se burlo Shadow

-no me digas así, negrito-

-para tu información, mi color es hereditario. Por lo menos no tergo un nombre de viejo como tú… ¡Oh, espera! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un viejo gruñón y amargado!-exclamo Shadow, riendo a carcajadas

Todos los cachorros comenzaron a reír

-¡Es suficiente, niños! Son unos maleducados, no saben respetar a sus mayores-dijo, enojado, Alfred mientras comenzaba a revolotear de nuevo

-"no saben respetar a sus mayores"-lo imito Finn

-silencio, mi pequeño sobrino-

-no es justo, siempre me vives vigilando y regañando. Que mi madre fuera tu mejor amiga no significa que tengas el derecho a mandarme-se quejo Finn, volando al lado de su tío

-pues ella falleció y tu padre es desconocido. Así que yo quede como tu tutor, como ella me pidió minutos antes de morir. Y como tutor, tengo que criarte bien-

-¿Qué es un tutor?-pregunto, confundido, Mahiri

-es…umh…es el adulto que tiene que cuidarte si no tienes padres, o si ellos no pueden cuidarte-le explico su amigo Finn

-entiendo…-dijo Mahiri, sonriendo

Estaban en eso, cuando llego brincando Janja, un cachorro de león muy amigo de Furaha…

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto con alegría el cachorro

-nos dirigíamos a ver al príncipe Kopa, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-pregunto Xander

-¿No es ese el príncipe de Pridelands?-pregunto, curioso, Janja

-así es. También está la princesita Kiara, es una bebé linda y pronto nacerá otro o otra cachorro o cachorra-comento Mikisha

-wow, serán una familia grande-dijo Furaha, sonriendo

-sí, cinco, como…bueno, como deberían ser ustedes-dijo Janja, haciendo una mueca

-Kwanza murió muy pequeño, no me lo recuerdes. Hubiera sido un gran hermano mayor-dijo Furaha, secándose una lágrima. Mikisha miro furiosa a Janja

-lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal-se disculpo el cachorro

-está bien, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde…esa tragedia-dijo Furaha, con un nudo en la garganta –sigamos, debemos llegar a Pridelands-

-sí, vamos-dijo Shadow, y siguieron el camino

Apenas vio a Furaha, Kopa se lanzó sobre ella y le lamió la cara…

-ya, Kopa, me ahogaras-exagero Furaha, riendo

-me alegro tanto de verte, veo que ya conoces a Mikisha. Y… ¡Woah oh! Cuantos amigos has traído-dijo Kopa, mirando a todos los animales

-sí, son mi hermanito y sus amiguitos-dijo, sonriendo, Furaha mientras Kopa salía de arriba de ella

-hola, yo soy Mahiri-dijo el cachorro, sonriendo

-yo Alex-dijo el guepardo, limpiándose la pata

-Shadow-dijo, seriamente, la pantera macho

-soy Xander-dijo el rinoceronte, sonriendo

-yo Finn, y él es mi tío Alfred-dijo Finn, mientras él y su tío bajaban al suelo

-y yo me llamo Janja-dijo el cachorro crema, recostándose

-un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Kopa, Furaha ya debió de habérselos dicho. Ellos son mis amigos y mi tío-dijo Kopa, sonriendo.

Se acerco un cachorro marrón con un mechón negro para atrás, unos bigotes maltratados y ojos color marrón/rojo. Luego una cachorra crema, mechón y ojos celestes/violetas. Y un león adolescente crema/dorado con algo de melena marrón y ojos verdes/azules.

-yo soy Nuka-dijo el cachorro, serio

-yo Vitani-dijo, alegre, la cachorrita

-y yo Mheetu-dijo, sonriendo, el león adolescente

-un placer conocerlos-dijo Furaha

-sí, ¿Eres hijo del rey Scar como Mikisha?-pregunto Shadow, intrigado y mirando a Nuka

-sí, lo soy. Pero Vitani, mi hermanita y mi hermanito Kovu son adoptados-dijo Nuka, desviando la mirada

-era un tirano-gruño Alex

-no es cierto, él…no lo sé-dijo Vitani, molesta

-bueno, ya. ¿Quieren jugar?-pregunto Mheetu, agachándose

-¡Sí!-grito Kopa y jugaron a las traes un buen rato

Luego se cansaron y se acostaron bajo la sombra de un árbol…

-yo soy el prometido de Furaha, así que no intentes coquetear con mi chica-le advirtió Janja a Kopa, enseñándole los dientes

-eso no es cierto, Janja-gruño, enojada, Furaha –yo no le pertenezco a nadie-

-sí, bueno, yo tampoco. Me gusta ser soltero-dijo Kopa, sonriendo

-pues yo estoy interesada en ti-dijo Vitani, lamiéndole el mechón

-yo igual-dijo Mikisha, acariciándose contra la cabeza de Kopa. Esto lleno de celos a Furaha, quien reacciono dándole un beso en la boca a su mejor amigo Janja

-¡Wow, wow! ¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Alex, pasmado

-vaya, no creí que te gustara…-dijo Janja, más que sorprendido y sonrojándose

-sí, me gustas mucho, Janja. Somos amigos de bebés, pero además de eso me gusta tu físico-mintió Furaha

-¿Y yo?-pregunto Kopa, sacándose de encima a Mikisha y Vitani

-Kopa, apenas te conozco…-dijo Furaha, tratando de sonar molesta

-okey…no importa-dijo Kopa, agachando la cabeza

-¡Puaj! ¡Odio a los enamorados!-grito Mahiri, irritado

-ya, calma, todos-dijo Alfred, posándose en la cabeza de Xander

-creo que…deberíamos irnos-dijo Finn, haciendo una mueca

-sí, bueno, adiós a todos-dijo Shadow

-sí, adiós-dijo Furaha, dándole una pequeña lamida en la mejilla a Kopa, quien se sonrojo intensamente y causo que Vitani y Mikisha rieran

-nos vemos-dijo Mahiri, sonriendo

-sí, hasta pronto-dijo Mheetu

Los demás se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su reino.


	3. Una tormentosa noche

**Capitulo 3: Una tormentosa noche**

Era una noche fría con mucho viento.

Dentro de la cueva del reino Njano, los leones lavaban a sus cachorros…

-¡Mamá, me estás despeinando!-se quejo Mahiri, intentando escapar de su madre

-no sé porque te quejas tanto, a mí me gusta bañarme-dijo Shadow, mientras su padre adoptivo Hekima lo bañaba

-yo me limpió sola-dijo, sonriendo, Furaha y lavándose las patas

-¡Tío Alfred, ya déjame! ¡No quiero acicalarme!-grito Finn, mientras su tío Alfred lo mantenía sujeto de un ala y lo acicalaba

-mi pequeño sobrino, debes saber que la buena higiene siempre es importante-dijo Alfred, acicalándole la espalda a su sobrino

-no soy pequeño-dijo Finn, intentando huir

-sí lo eres, quédate quieto-

-Mahiri ya termine-dijo su madre

-¿Ya puedo irme?-pregunto Mahiri, fastidiado

-claro-dijo, sonriendo, Kusini

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Mikisha y Kopa hoy?-pregunto, entusiasta, Shadow

-¡Sí, por favor, mami!-grito Furaha

En eso, entró Alex todo despeinado a causa del viento, y junto a él venía Xander.

-Mahi, ¿Hoy vamos a entrenar para la guardia?-pregunto, sonriendo, Xander

-umh…no lo sé, mejor tomémonos un descanso-propuso Alex

-sí, Alex tiene razón-dijo Mahiri

-pero…debemos entrenar-dijo Xander, preocupado

-lo haremos mañana, deja de ser tan llorón, Xander-dijo Shadow, burlón

-¡Oye! No soy llorón-se quejo, molesto, el rinoceronte. Los demás rieron.

-está bien, pueden ir a Pridelands-dijo Hekima, lamiendo la cabecita de su hija

-¡Gracias, papi! Eres el mejor-exclamo, feliz, Furaha mientras abrazaba el hocico de su padre y lo lamia

-sí, gracias-dijo Shadow, sonriendo

-de nada, vayan de una vez-dijo Hekima, dándole un suave empujón a Mahiri

-¡Démonos prisa! Espero que Kopa y los demás no estén también en su hora del baño-dijo Shadow y los seis salieron corriendo en dirección al otro reino.

Llegaron a Pridelands, y los leones también estaban dentro de la cueva, a causa de la tormenta que se aproximaba.

-Simba, ya déjame-se quejo Nuka, que estaba siendo bañado por su primo

-cuando tenía tu edad tampoco me gustaba bañarme, pero estar limpio es importante-dijo Simba, citando a su madre Sarabi, mientras lavaba el mechón negro de su primito

-¡Vamos! Si ni siquiera ahora te gusta bañarte-dijo Sarabi, riendo, mientras bañaba a la pequeña Kiara.

-a mí me da igual-dijo Kopa, en las patas de su madre

-a mí me gusta-dijo, sonriendo, Vitani, mientras la lavaba su madre

-¡Mamá, yo puedo lavarme solo!-grito, enfadado, Mheetu, mientras su madre Sarafina lo bañaba

-quizás, pero tú siempre serás mi bebé-dijo Sarafina, lamiéndole la "mejilla"

Mikisha rió.

-hola a todos. Y hola, rey Simba y reina Nala-dijo, llegando, Finn, haciendo una reverencia

-Finn, eso no es necesario-dijo, sonriendo, Nala

-tiempo sin verte, jovencito-dijo Zazu, acercándose a Finn

-digo lo mismo, señor-

-no podremos salir a jugar hoy, ¿Verdad?-dijo, desanimado, Alex

-yo creo que no. La tormenta ya comenzó-dijo Zuri, mirando por la entrada

-que mal-se quejo Mahiri

-Zazu, ¿Podrás volar con la tormenta? Porque quisiera que les dijeras a Hekima y Kusini que sus hijos y sus amigos se quedarán con nosotros hasta mañana-dijo Simba, terminando de bañar a Nuka.

-creo que sí, además tal vez encuentre a mi primo Alfred al límite de los reinos-dijo Zazu, serio

-está bien, hazlo, por favor. Y gracias-dijo Simba, Y Zazu salió volando de la cueva, literalmente.

-yo no quiero un baño, mi mamá ya me baño-dijo Mahiri, asustado

-tranquilo, no te bañaremos-dijo, sonriendo, Sarabi

-yo estoy agotado-dijo Alex, echándose al lado de Kiara y Sarabi

-ya veo-dijo Sarabi, y le lamió la cabeza

-yo quería salir a jugar-dijo, molesta, Furaha

-tendrá que ser mañana, princesa-dijo Nuka, burlón

-no me llames así, estúpido-gruño, Furaha

-¡Furaha! Una princesa y damita como tú, no debe decir esas palabrotas-dijo, asombrada, Nala

-lo siento-murmuro la cachorrita

-bien, creo que será hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir-dijo, sonriendo, Zira

-¿Tan pronto?-se quejo Kopa

-sí, hijito-dijo Nala

-¡Agh! Yo quería jugar un rato-dijo Vitani

-está bien, pueden jugar un rato-dijo, sonriendo, Simba

-¡Pero, Simba…!-grito, molesta, Zira

-vamos, sólo un rato…tía Zira-dijo Simba, riendo

-okey-dijo ella, revoleando los ojos

-Mahiri, ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Graarrr…groar!-dijo Mikisha, poniéndose en posición de jugar a pelear con Mahiri. Mahiri le siguió el juego.

-oye, te toque, corre-dijo Kopa, tocando a Furaha con la pata y saliendo corriendo

-¡Eh! ¡Ni siquiera estaba preparada!-dijo, divertida, Furaha y corriendo tras él

-así que… ¿Cómo llego una pantera a la sabana?-dijo Nuka, mirando con cierto desprecio a Shadow

-yo…umh…es una larga historia. Los reyes Hekima y Kusini me adoptaron-

-¿No te sientes…diferente, al ser adoptado?-dijo Nuka, burlón

-no, ellos me aman como a sus otros dos hijos-dijo, Shadow, un tanto dolido

-¡Jajá! ¡Pero ellos son leones y tú no!-volvió a lanzar una burla el joven hijo de Scar. De tal palo, tal astilla.

-¡Cállate!-grito Shadow, y se tiro encima de él. Lo araño, pero Nuka se defendió. Entonces, Simba los separo

-niños, basta, es suficiente. Nuka, a dormir, ahora-le ordeno su primo

-¡Pero, Simba…! ¡Sólo estaba divirtiéndome!-

-¡Nuka, ven aquí en este instante!-grito su madre, irritada

-okey, ya voy-dijo Nuka, en voz baja, mientras agachaba las orejas y se iba con su mamá

-en cuanto a ti-dijo Simba, lanzándole una mirada severa a Shadow. El panterito se agacho hasta el suelo, Simba jamás lo había regañado –no se pelea, con los amigos no. Que sea la primera, única y última vez, ¿Queda claro?-lo reprendió

-sí, rey Simba, claro como el agua-dijo Shadow, rompiendo a llorar

-no, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Ven aquí, shhhhh…tranquilo-dijo Simba, abrazando al cachorro

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alex, preocupado

-nada, sólo que Nuka molesto a Shadow y este decidió pelear físicamente-dijo Simba, haciendo una mueca, mientras lamía la cabecita negra de Shadow

-ese idiota…mañana voy a hacerlo trizas-dijo Alex, enfadado

-nadie va a hacer trizas a nadie, no si yo puedo evitarlo. Andando, todos a dormir-dijo Simba, serio.

Los cachorros se fueron a dormir, cabizbajos.


End file.
